To Hunt The Shadow
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Namaku Namikaze Naruto, 17, Detektif. Aku bersekolah di SMA Ekoda, kelas 2B. Semua dimulai saat aku masih kecil. Seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, yang mengaku bernama 'Anokata' membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji untuk balas dendam atas orang tuaku, dan mencari orang-orang itu. Warning: Violence, Murder and slight Gore. (Bad Summary.) [Naruto/Shiho]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Tokoh Naruto diambil dari manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Kalau author punya Detective Conan sama Naruto… Author gamungkin buat FanFiction.

**To Hunt The Shadows**

.

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

.

_Hey. Perkenalkan, namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Atau, Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun nama 'Uzumaki' sudah tidak kupakai lagi. Aku berumur 16 tahun, dan bersekolah di SMA Ekoda. Dan jika kau ingin tahu juga… Aku adalah Detektif._

"Naruto-kun!" "Yo, Narutooo!"

Terdengar dua suara yang sangat familiar dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya. Dua orang yang belum 'resmi' menjadi couple berlari ke arah Naruto. Mereka temanku sejak aku kecil, setelah datang ke jepang, dan entah _Kami-sama _membenciku atau tidak, aku selalu sekelas bersama mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Yeah, mereka bernama Kuroba Kaito dan Nakamori Aoko. Kami bertiga seperti air dan minyak. Kaito adalah orang yang berisik dan kadang suka membuat lelucon, lalu Aoko adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan kadang bisa sangat manis, dan aku adalah tipe orang yang… pendiam, stoic, dan jarang bicara.

"Kuroba-san.. Aoko…" Sapaku balik.

Kaito ingin menendangku, dan aku menghindar dengan mudahnya karena tendangannya… pathetic.

"Oi oi.. Kau masih saja terlalu formal.. Panggil aku Kaito saja!"

"…..Baiklah, Kuroba."

Kaito hanya sweatdrop, sementara Aoko hanya tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum sedikit. Yah, setidaknya mereka temanku.

_Aku berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, yaitu keluarga Uzumaki. Aku lahir di Amerika, walaupun aku sebenarnya orang jepang karena kedua orang tuaku orang Jepang. Ayahku bernama Uzumaki Minato, ia mempunyai rambut blonde dan mata biru. Ia adalah seorang detektif yang sangat terkenal di Amerika. Ia pernah dijuluki 'Los Angeles Sherlock Holmes' Sherlock Holmes dari Los Angeles karena kepintaran dan deduksinya yang selalu akurat, dan kemampuannya memecahkan misteri. _

_Ibuku, bernama Kushina. Ia mempunyai rambut hitam kemerahan. Ia adalah seorang dokter. Ia adalah dokter yang sangat hebat. Ia mengetahui banyak tentang anatomy, dan bagian tubuh manusia. Sangking suksesnya di Jepang, ia ditawari bekerja di Amerika dengan gaji 5 kali lipat. Tentu saja ia mau. _

_Ayahku, Uzumaki Minato adalah blasteran Amerika-Jepang. Ayahnya adalah Steve Archer, seorang inspektur kepolisian, dan ibunya adalah Uzumaki Tsunade, seorang dokter spesialis. Sementara ibuku, Kushina, ayahnya adalah Tobirama, seorang detektif terkenal di Jepang. Dikatakan, ia adalah detektif terhebat di Jepang, dan hanya satu orang yang bisa menandinginya, Hashirama Senju, inspektur polisi yang sering bekerja dengannya. Sedangkan ibunya, adalah, Hitomi, seorang pengacara terkenal. _

_Dan, ya, 'penyelidikan' sudah mengalir di darahku karena keluargaku, karena itu, aku mempunyai IQ tinggi, dan kemampuan analisis dan deduksi yang bagus. Dan kalau kalian tidak percaya… Akulah yang melatih Shinichi Kudo sampai menjadi Penyelamat Kepolisian Jepang. Ya, aku tidak seterkenal Shinichi Kudo, karena aku tidak terlalu perduli, dan kadang hanya membantu Shinichi dan memberinya petunjuk. Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seseorang. _

_Hidupku selalu normal di Amerika. Aku juga mendapat teman baik yang sama sepertiku, blasteran Jepang-Amerika, ia bernama Saguru Hakuba. Tapi, kita hanya bisa berteman selama 2 tahun karena saat itu ia harus pindah ke London. Hidupku masih normal dan biasa saja sampai semuanya berubah ketika aku berumur 6 tahun. _

_Flashback:_

_Saat itu, sedang tengah malam, dan hujan. Aku masih tidur, dan kemudian terbangun karena mendengar suara tembakan pistol. Menduga bahwa ada pembunuhan, aku ingin berlari ke kamar orang tuaku yang ada di bawah, sebelum mendengar,_

"_Kushina!" _

_Teriakan ayahku. Aku membeku, aku tahu keluargaku dalam bahaya, dan aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya mengumpat di balik tembok. _

_Ibuku ada disana, terbaring lemah. Sementara ayahku mendeathlare seseorang di depannya. Ketika aku melihat pembunuh ibuku, aku tidak terlalu melihatnya. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Mantel dan jas hitam, lalu topi berwarna hitam dengan pistol di tangannya. _

"_Sudah kubilang, kau akan menyesal jika ingin bermain-main dengan kami, Uzumaki…"_

_Ucap orang itu, aku tidak terlalu mendengar selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Yang kudengar samar-samar. Aku hanya menyimpulkan dari yang kudengar kalau ayahku membongkar rahasia organisasi seseorang yang menyakitinya. _

"_Dor!" _

_Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Aku hanya menangis diam-diam karena tidak bisa apa-apa. Kemudian, aku mendengar suara orang itu lagi.. nada dingin yang tak pernah kulupakan sampai sekarang…_

"_Uzumaki Minato… senang bisa membunuhmu. Dengan ini, kau tidak bisa lagi mengganguku. Kau sudah mati. Aku akan memberitahu namaku… Namaku… Tidak, codename-ku… Anokata."_

_Dengan itu, ia pergi. Aku mengecek ibuku dan ayahku, kemudian menangis terus menerus. Berjam-jam sampai akhirnya aku pingsan disana. _

_Besoknya, aku ditemukan oleh Yusaku Kudo dan Yukiko Kudo, pasangan suami-istri yang menjadi teman baik ayahku. Aku menceritakan semuanya ke Yusaku dan Yukiko, dan mereka menyetujui untuk membantuku sebisa mungkin. Aku juga disarankan untuk mengganti nama keluargaku dan pergi ke Jepang agar organisasi yang dimaksud tidak mengincarku. Dengan itu, aku memilih nama 'Namikaze'. _

_Sejak saat itu, Uzumaki Naruto, anak ceria, berisik dan selalu bahagia telah mati. Dan, Namikaze Naruto lahir. _

"-ruto? Naruto? Naruto!"

Aku hampir melompat ketika mendengar suara Kaito menghentikan pikiranku yang sedang melayang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan. "Kau… memikirkan kejadian itu lagi?" Tanyanya. Tidak, Kaito tidak mengetahui cerita penuh tentangku. Aku hanya menceritakan bahwa kedua orang tuaku dibunuh dengan kejam oleh seseorang.

Aku mendeathglarenya, "Jangan bicara soal itu lagi, Kuroba." Ucapku.

Kaito hanya tertawa gerogi dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Aoko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan, di sepanjang perjalanan, yah.. Kaito cerewet soal banyak hal. Mulai dari kisah tentang 'Kaito Kid' yang sangat keren, Lupin, dan lain-lainnya. Ia juga selalu membaca koran mengenai kasus Kaito Kid. Kita bertiga baru saja pulang dari sekolah, masih memakai seragam sekolah Ekoda. Aku memasukan tangan kananku di saku, sementara tangan kiriku membawa tas yang berbentuk koper.

Ohya, aku mempunyai rambut blonde sama seperti ayahku. Rambutku juga mempunyai style yang sama dengan ayahku, kecuali, rambutku panjangnya hanya seleher dan lebih tipis dibandingkannya. Aku juga mempunyai kebiasaan memakai topi _baseball cap _berwarna hitam. Topi itu menutupi sedikit menutup mata biruku. Aku selalu memakai topi itu karena itu adalah topi hadiah dari ayahku.

Kaito dan Aoko kini sudah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Aku tinggal sendirian. Tentu saja, karena aku tinggal di tempat yang rada jauh. Di Kota Beika, rada jauh, tetapi tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ekoda.

Aku menaiki bis untuk ke terminal Beika. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di terminal. Aku berjalan ke arah Apartemenku.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku menemukan dua siluet yang kelihatannya sedang bertengkar. Ketika aku melihatnya lebih dekat lagi, aku menemukan bahwa itu adalah temanku, Shinichi Kudo dan Ran Mouri. Aku mengenal Shinichi Kudo karena aku yang sering mengajarinya beberapa trivial tentang Detektif, dan aku mengenal Ran karena dia tetanggaku.

Dan kini, Ran dan Shinichi sedang bertengkar karena janji Shinichi untuk mengajak Ran ke Tropical Land, dan aku memutuskan untuk berbicara kali ini, "Tropical Land? Kudengar Kuroba dan Nakamori juga kesana." Ucapku tanpa emosi.

Mereka berdua melihat ke arahku. Shinichi melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum, sementara Ran menyapa, 'Naruto-kun!'

Ran menghentikan pandangannya kepadaku, "Eh, Kaito-kun dan Aoko-chan juga ke Tropical Land? Baguslah! Ayo Shinichi, kita kesana, kau yang bayar!" Dengan itu, Ran berlari ke arah apartemennya, dan aku di belakangnya. Sementara Shinichi, yang sudah sampai di rumahnya, hanya menelan ludahnya gerogi ketika mendengar bagian 'Kau yang bayar!'

Shinichi, Ran, Kaito, dan Aoko mengenal satu sama lain karena aku memperkenalkan mereka waktu itu. Dan, terungkap fakta yang sangat unik. Shinichi mirip Kaito, dan Ran mirip Aoko. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan bahwa jika mereka berempat bergabung, keadaan akan semakin ribet, dan, untung saja mereka beda sekolah.

Ohya.. Aku tinggal di Apartemen di sebelah Ran. Hubunganku dengan Ran bagaimana ya.. Aku dan Ran mempunyai hubungan kakak-adik. Aku sangat sayang pada Ran sebagai kakak, walaupun kita hanya beda beberapa bulan. Dan tentunya.. seperti kakak laki-laki lainnya, aku sangat, sangat overprotective pada Ran. Aku juga menganggap keluarga Ran, keluargaku sendiri. Aku kadang membantu Kogoro Mouri, ayah Ran, atau yang lebih sering aku panggil, "Mouri-jii-san." Untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya.

Aku juga kadang membantu ibu Ran, Eri, untuk menyelesaikan kasus pengacaranya. Eri-baa-san, aku memanggilnya seperti itu, memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku seperti kembali merasa mempunyai ibu yang sangat sayang padaku. Suatu hari, aku pernah tidak sengaja memanggil Eri-baa-san, dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san' dan entah kenapa, Eri ingin dipanggil itu, walaupun rada awkward jika memanggilnya begitu..

Aku akhirnya sampai di tempatnya. Apartemenku berada di samping Apartemen Ran, dan sejujurnya, aku lebih sering berada di Apartemen Ran daripada apartemen ku sendiri.

Aku membuka pintunya, "Tadaima." Sapaku. Aku hanya mendengar suara Ran, dan tidak ada Mouri-jii-san. Ketika melihat Ran yang sudah berganti baju, aku hanya mengangkat alisku. Ia bisa cepat sekali jika berhubungan dengan kencan dengan Shinichi.

"Naruto-kun.. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya meminta saranku mengenai bajunya.

Aku hanya mengankat alis, "Seperti biasa." Ucapku simple.

Ran hanya cemberut, "Mou… Setidaknya berilah pujian.." Ucapnya.

Aku mengankat alisku lagi, "Um.. Kau terlihat cantik?"

Ran makin cemberut, "Kau tidak berbakat memberi pujian. Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan Shinichi. Sampai jumpa, Nii-san!"

Dengan itu, Ran pergi. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika dipanggil 'Nii-san.' Aku selalu suka ketika dipanggil 'Nii-san' oleh Ran.

Setelah membuat teh dan meminumnya sedikit, insting 'kakak' ku kemudian baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Adikku, Ran, berkencan dengan seseorang. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk memata-matainya. Awas saja kalau Shinichi macam-macam dengan Ran.

…

**-Tropical Land-**

Shinichi, kini sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di roler coaster. Sampai inspektur Megure datang, "Oh, Shinichi!" Sapa inspektur Megure.

Shinichi mengangguk, dan kini orang-orang yang berkumpul mulai berbisik tentang Shinichi karena ia terkenal. Shinichi hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Jadi, biarkan aku membuat ini lurus, di rolercoaster sendiri tidak ada tanda kesalahan teknis, dari keadaannya, tidak mungkin sang korban bunuh diri.."

Sebelum inspektur menyelesaikan omongannya, Shinichi memotong, "Benar, inspektur! Ini adalah pembunuhan."

Inspektur kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Jika kita membuang kau dan Ran-kun, kita mempunyai 5 tersangka. Kita punya teman korban A, di mobil pertama dan B. Lalu di mobil kedua ada kau dan Ran-kun. Di mobil ketiga ada sang korban dan juga kekasih sang korban C, lalu yang paling belakang ada pria berpakaian serba hitam. Tetapi, dengan semuanya duduk dengan sabuk pengaman dan tidak bisa bergerak, yang bisa membunuhnya adalah orang di sebelahnya…"

Sebelum inspektur melanjutkan, seorang pria berjubah hitam dan berambut panjang kembali memotong, "Hey, cepat. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk permainan detektif." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Shinichi melihat ke arahnya dan menatap matanya, _'Mata itu.. Dingin seperti es. Mata milik seseorang yang bisa membunuh banyak orang tanpa perasaan bersalah. S-siapa dia?!' _

Sebelum Shinichi kembali memikirkan orang itu, seorang petugas yang memeriksa tas tersangka mengumumkan, "Inspektur! Kita menemukan ini di tas sang perempuan ini!" Ucapan itu menrik perhatian inspektur dan Shinichi.

"Ti-tidak.. Tidak mungkin…" Ucap wanita itu lemah.

Sementara teman-temannya melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Aiko.. Ka-kau…"

Sementara semuanya menuduh orang bernama Aiko dan Shinichi menginvestigasi. Seseorang langsung datang melewati kerumunan, "Bukan ia yang membunuhnya." Ucap orang itu, mendapat ekspresi bingung dari semuanya. Orang itu memakai topi berwarna hitam yang hampir menutupi wajahnya, t-shirt berwarna hijau tua, dan jaket hoodie berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans. Kedua tangannya berada di saku. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Aiko dan menyentuh tangannya, "Otot tangannya lemah, pertanda ia jarang melakukan olahraga. Lalu, ia berkata jujur bahwa ia tidak tahu pisau itu ada di tasnya."

Inspektur, melihat kedatangan orang baru ini, terlihat bingung, "Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu anak muda?" Tanyanya.

Orang itu kemudian melihat ke arah inspektur, "Simpel. Kalau ia merencanakan untuk membunuhnya, ia tidak mungkin meletakan pisaunya di dalam tasnya. Ia akan mengetahui bahwa ia akan menjadi tersangka. Jika ia yang membunuhnya, ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak ada bukti yang menyangkut pembunuhan ini pada dirinya. Dan, ia juga pasti tahu kalau barangnya akan di cek, dan ia tidak mungkin mengambil resiko untuk menyembunyikan pisaunya di tas. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin memotong kepalanya dengan bersih. Memotong kepala dengan perfek seperti itu butuh tenaga kuat. Otot tangannya lemah, dan ketika ia memegang pisau, tangannya bergetar takut." Jelasnya, menunggu untuk semuanya agar bisa mengakses informasinya. "Jadi, alasan pisau itu ada di tasnya ada dua. 1, ia benar-benar bodoh untuk menyembunyikan pisau bekas pembunuhan di tasnya. 2, Pelaku yang membunuh korban ingin menimpa tuduhannya pada perempuan itu dengan alasan personal." Ucap Naruto.

Mata semuanya melebar, termasuk Inspektur Megure, dan yang paling shock adalah Aiko sendiri.. dan sang pelaku yang masih bersembunyi.

Orang itu kembali melanjutkan, "Intinya adalah, sang pelaku adalah orang yang mempunyai masalah personal dengan dua orang ini. Aku dengar dua orang ini adalah pasangan kekasih, bisa dibilang sang pelaku membenci pasangan ini. Ia membunuh sang pria, dan membuat wanita masuk kepenjara. _Killing two birds with one stone._" Jelas orang itu, membuat mata inspektur Megure melebar.

Ran, ketika melihat orang itu, melebarkan matanya, "Naruto-kun?" Panggilnya.

Orang itu melihat ke arah Ran, "Baiklah Ran, kita pergi dari sini. Biarkan Shinichi mengandalkan kasus ini. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkannya," Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Ran keluar ketika ia melihat wajah Shinichi kini menyeringai.

_**1 Jam Kemudian…**_

Naruto, Ran, dan Shinichi berjalan dengan tenang di Tropical Land. Shinichi terlihat tenang-tenang saja, Ran terlihat masih ketakutan karena pembunuhan tadi, dan Naruto terlihat tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Tapi, jika dilihat lagi, kau bisa menemukan ekspresi bosan di wajah Naruto.

Shinichi kemudian tiba-tiba saja menglare Naruto, "Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit nada marah karena kencannya diganggu.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar nada berbahaya di suara Shinichi. "Melindungi adikku dari seorang maniak misteri yang selalu menjadi magnet pembunuhan?" Jawab Naruto dengan saskartik. Shinichi makin menglarenya, sementara Ran yang di samping Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Nah, hanya bercanda. Setiap kau pergi, kau selalu mendapatkan masalah, Kudo. Dan, aku juga diajak kesini oleh Kuroba dan Aoko. Dan, sepertinya benar, kau terjebak dalam masalah lagi, tadi." Lanjut Naruto.

Shinichi langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut. Sekali lagi, kencannya dengan Ran kembali batal karena Naruto yang sangat overprtective pada Ran. Ia harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat Naruto menjauh dari Ran untuk sementara..

Sebelum ia melanjutkan pikirannya, Shinichi melihat seorang yang memakai baju serba hitam yang ia lihat tadi. Orang itu terlihat mencurigakan. Shinichi menyipitkan matanya. Kalau instingnya benar, ia yakin bahwa orang itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang illegal.

"Err, Ran, Naruto. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kalian pulanglah duluan!" Dengan itu, Shinichi lari ke arah orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan Ran.

Ran terlihat khawatir, sementara Naruto menaikan alisnya. Jarang-jarang Shinichi seperti ini. Dan, ia menduga bahwa ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kasus. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Entah kenapa, Shinichi selalu menjadi magnet kasus-kasus.

Ia tak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia merasakan bahwa kejadian ini akan merubah sesuatu yang besar. Sangat besar.

Ia melihat ke arah Ran yang mempunyai ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya, "Ran, Shinichi bisa menjaga dirinya." Ucapnya, mencoba menenangkan Ran. Ran tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. "Jangan sedih seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri, dia kan Shinichi." Lanjutnya lagi. Ran kembali tersenyum. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat ini, "Baiklah. Aku ada janji dengan Kuroba dan Nakamori. Ingin ikut?"

Ran mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

'_Lagipula… Dia kan Shinichi. Tentu saja dia akan kembali.' _Pikir Ran.

…

Pada akhirnya, Naruto, Kaito, Aoko, dan Ran menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain berbagai macam game, dan lainnya. Kaito juga kadang menunjukan trik sulap barunya kepada Ran dan Aoko, walaupun akhirnya trik sulapnya selalu berakhir terbongkar di tangan Naruto yang mengucapkan semua triknya dengan ekspresi bosan.

Aoko dan Ran bergosip satu sama lain, sementara Naruto dan Kaito mengobrol banyak hal lainnya seperti referensi trik sulap, lalu membantu Kaito merancang sebuah trik sulap yang menarik.

Satu hal lagi, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Kaito adalah Kaito Kid, The Phantom Thief, seorag pencuri terkenal. Kaito sendiri mengakuinya pada Naruto. Walaupun mengetahui begitu, ia tidak membocorkan rahasia tentang Kaito pada yang lain. Walaupun ia mengetahui bahwa mencuri itu salah, ia tahu alasan Kaito. Toh, lagipula, setiap benda yang ia curi, kalau bukan benda yang ia cari, selalu ia kembalikan dan tidak ada pembunuhan. Jadi, tidak ada masalah.

Naruto beberapa kali sering merekomendasi tentang berlian yang ia curigai sebagai, _Pandora Gem _dan sering membantu Kaito dalam aksinya. _'Seperti asisten dalam acara sulap yang besar,' _Kata Kaito ketika ia menawarkan bantuannya.

Ia juga sering beradu argumen pada Kaito tentang detektif dan pencuri. Dan pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang menang. Ia juga sering mengunjungi rumah Kaito, dan berhubungan baik dengan ibu Kaito, Chikage.

Secara, hari ini menyenangkan menurut Naruto. Hari sudah gelap, dan kini Kaito dan Aoko berpisah jalan dengan Naruto dan Ran setelah mengucapkan 'Sampai Jumpa!'

Naruto dan Ran kini berjalan ke apartemen mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, sampai tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan Ran terlihat sedih. Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Ada apa, Ran?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Ran memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggumamkan, "Shinichi…" Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku yakin Shinichi dalam bahaya…."

Naruto melihatnya dengan mata penasaran, "Kalau begitu, aku akan ke Tropical Land kembali untuk memastikan apakah Shinichi sudah pulang atau tidak. Kau bisa jalan sendiri, Ran?" Tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Ran mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian langsung ingin berlari ke arah Tropical Land, sebelum mendengar kata terakhir dari Ran yang membuatnya tersenyum, "Terimakasih… Nii-san."

…

**-Tropical Land-**

Naruto berlari ke tempat dimana Shinichi tadi berlari. Ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah halaman berumput di belakang roller coaster tadi.

Ia melihat sekeliling, dan melihat ada sebuah tubuh anak kecil yang terbaring di halaman. Ia, berpikir itu adalah seorang mayat, langsung berlari ke arah tubuh anak kecil itu dan mengeceknya.

Denyut nadinya berdetak, walaupun pelan. Berarti, anak ini dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Lalu, di belakang kepalanya terlihat bekas darah, dan ia mengasumsikan bahwa anak ini dibentur oleh sesuatu yang keras.

Ia melihat baju anak itu yang terlihat seperti kebesaran… Ia menatap baju itu dengan intens dan kemudian matanya melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Itu adalah baju Shinichi! Ia kemudian kembali menatap ke arah anak yang ia kira adalah mayat. Setelah ia perhatikan anak itu lagi, anak itu benar-benar mirip Shinichi. Rambutnya, bentuk wajahnya, warna matanya, semuanya mirip seperti Shinichi.

Hanya ada satu konsklusi yang ada di kepalanya, walaupun konsklusi itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang sangat gila.

'_Shinichi mengecil?!'_

…

Shinichi membuka matanya secara perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah atap. Bukan atap rumah sakit, dan tidak ada bau obat-obatan. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Dan kemudian, matanya langsung melebar. Orang-orang berbaju hitam, transaksi ilegal. Apakah dia ditahan di markas mereka?! Ia langsung duduk dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling dan mengetahui bahwa ini bukan seperti ruangan dimana seseorang akan ditahan. Tapi, ia masih tetap waspada.

Dan, suatu rasa lagi yang aneh yang ada pada dirinya. Ia merasa seperti… lebih kecil. Entah feeling atau apa, ia merasa seperti lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang dengan celana jeans berwarna biru, dan polo shirt berwarna hijau dengan garis putih. Ia memakai topi hitam, tetapi ia melepasnya dan kemudian melemparnya, membuat rambut blondenya terlihat acak-acakan.

Shinichi melihat wajah orang itu dan langsung mengetahui itu adalah Naruto. Ia langsung tenang sedikit. Ia mengasumsikan bahwa Naruto menemukannya, dan membawanya. Jika deduksinya benar, ini adalah rumahnya. Kenapa ia tidak membawanya langsung ke Kudo mansion saja daripada disini?

Shinichi melihat Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa ia telah bangun, dan Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Hm… Selamat bangun, Shinichi?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit awkward. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Shinichi? _You look like hell…_" Ucap Naruto, duduk di ujung tempat tidur Shinichi.

Shinichi melihat ke arah Naruto, dan merasakan bahwa ia terlihat seperti lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. Dan, ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan merasakan juga bahwa semuanya tampak lebih besar.

"Ohya, sebelum itu," Naruto memotong, "Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Shinichi melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang mengartikan, 'Apa maksudmu?'

"Err… Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Ucap Naruto, ia kemudian melihat ke arah sekitar, dan melihat ke arah cermin. Ia mengambil cermin itu dan memberikannya ke arah Shinichi.

Shinichi mengambil cermin itu dengan bingung. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah cermin itu, dan matanya melebar. Ia kemudian melihat ke seluruh badannya, dan melihat wajahnya ke cermin lagi.

Hanya ada satu kata yang ada di pikirannya saat ini,

'_What the hell?!' _

…

Setelah satu jam mediskusikan keadaan ini, dimana Shinichi menjelaskan bahwa ada dua orang berjubah hitam yang melakukan transaksi ilegal, dan Ia tertangkap, lalu ia dipaksa meminum obat, yang rasanya seperti tulangnya meleleh, akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan siapa orang itu.

"Kau masih ingat, bahwa aku menceritakan kalau waktu di Amerika, kedua orang tuaku meninggal?" Tanya Naruto. Shinichi, masih bingung Naruto mengarahkan konversasinya kemana, hanya mengangguk. "Akan kuceritakan sebenarnya. Mereka meninggal— Tidak, lebih tepatnya, dibunuh," Mata Shinichi melebar, "Orang-orang yang kau lihat tadi, apa yang FBI katakan, 'Black Organization.' Mereka adalah organisasi dunia hitam. Mereka adalah elit daripada elit. Semua anggota mereka menggunakan kode nama dari nama whiskey. Kau mendengar bahwa nama mereka berdua adalah Gin dan Vodka. Dua nama itu adalah nama whiskey. Mereka seperti belut. Sangat susah ditangkap dan sangat licin. Dan, aku mengetahui bahwa ayahku, ditugaskan oleh CIA untuk menjadi mata-mata di Organisasi itu. Ia berhasil, dan memata-matai Organisasi itu dengan menjadi anggotanya. Ia menjadi member itu dengan codename, 'Wheat.' Ia berhasil menjadi mata-mata di organisasi itu selama dua tahun, setelah akhirnya aksinya diketahui oleh pemimpin. Mereka menyingkirkan apapun yang melihat aksi mereka, dan yang mengetahui mereka. Kau salah satunya. Jika organisasi itu tahu bahwa kau masih hidup, kau akan dicari, dicari sampai ujung dunia. Tak ada tempat yang aman bagimu, karena organisasi itu mempunyai mata, dan kuping dimana-mana." Mata Shinichi melebar mendengar ini.

Mereka kemudian kembali hening.

Shinichi memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningannya, "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Shinichi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kau butuh identitas baru, sebagai anak berumur 6 tahun, sampai kita mencari resep untuk menyembuhkan efek obat ini. Aku akan menhack server polisi Tokyo, dan akan memberikanmu profil dan latar belakang. Ohya, aku juga sudah memberitahu Professor Agasa tentang situasi ini. Awalnya dia tidak percaya, tapi, setelah memberi bukti, ia langsung percaya dan kini sedang berada di rumahmu. Ohya, setelah Professor Agasa, kau tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain identitasmu. Semakin sedikit yang tahu, semakin bagus. Untuk saat ini, Organisasi itu mengetahui bahwa kau sudah mati. Berarti, kau aman untuk beberapa saat." Jelas Naruto.

Shinichi terlihat berpikir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena kebodohannya, ia secara 'tidak sengaja' membuat hidup baru, sebagai orang baru. Ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal. Dan, kemudian, ia harus mencari resep obat ini. Itulah yang akan dia lakukan pertama, mencari resep obat ini. Pikirannya terhentikan karena suara Naruto yang kembali menginterupsi,

"Ayo, Kudo. Kurasa kita tak perlu membiarkan Professor Agasa menunggumu lagi. Ohya, aku tidak mempunyai baju anak-anak dan sepatu, karena itu kau harus memakai sepatu 'Shinichi' yang tadi, walaupun tidak pas." Ucap Naruto.

Shinichi menghela nafasnya, hidup baru. Ia harus terbiasa dengan tingginya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah keluar dari apartemen Naruto, mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Mansion Kudo. Suasananya sedikit awkward karena tubuh Shinichi yang mengecil, dan Naruto tidak terbiasa melihat Shinichi seperti itu. Walaupun ia pernah bertemu Shinichi saat ia anak-anak.

"Ohya, Shinichi?" Panggil Naruto.

Shinichi melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu aneh untuk anak seumuranmu, kau tahu? Anak seumuranmu harusnya sedikit hyperactive… Apalagi saat hujan. Mereka senang hujan." Ucap Naruto, sambil menyeringai melihat wajah Shinichi yang kesal.

"Aku bukan anak 6 tahun!" Seru Shinichi kesal.

"Hm, tubuhmu terlihat seperti ya." Goda Naruto.

Selama beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Mansion Kudo, dan melihat Professor Agasa.

Setelah menjelaskan situasinya, mereka akhirnya masuk dan mendiskusikannya di dalam.

Mereka hanya bisa berdiskusi selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara Ran yang memanggil Shinichi dengan panik.

Shinichi panik. Ia kemudian mengumpat di balik meja yang ada di tengah-tengah perpustakaan dan mengumpat.

"Lho, Naruto-kun? Professor Agasa?" Ucap Ran dengan bingung. Professor Agasa tampak gugup, sementara ekspresi Naruto tetap blank, dan kini pura-pura terlihat seperti bingung atas kedatangan Ran.

"Ran? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikan alisnya.

Ran, sambil melihat ke sekeliling, ia bertanya, "Dimana Shinichi?" Tanyanya.

Professor Agasa terlihat semakin gerogi. Naruto harus menghela nafasnya. Acting Professor Agasa memang sangat buruk. Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang, "Kita baru saja mengobrol tadi bersama Professor Agasa, tetapi dia barusan saja pergi karena sebuah telefon. Katanya, sebuah kasus penting, kalau dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya saat itu, itu menurutku sangat penting. Ketika aku tanyai kasus apa, dia tidak menjawabnya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Setelah itu, ia langsung pergi. Hal terakhir yang ia bilang, 'Katakan pada Ran, bahwa aku akan pulang secepatnya.' Didengar dari nadanya, sepertinya kasus yang sangat penting, dan berbahaya." Jelas Naruto dengan bohong. Walaupun ia tidak mau berbohong pada Ran, ia harus melakukannya karena situasi.

Ekspresi wajah Professor Agasa terlihat lega, sementara Shinichi yang masih mengumpat di balik meja juga membuang nafasnya lega, _'Damn Naruto… Kau memang sangat ahli berbohong..' _Pikir Shinichi.

"Kalau kau bilang ia pergi barusan, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya saat aku kesini?" Tanya Ran, membuat Professor Agasa kembali panik, begitupun juga Shinichi.

Naruto tetap terlihat expresionless, dan menatap ke arah Ran dengan penasaran, "Dia dijemput oleh mobil tadi. Ferrari, aku asumsikan dari tipenya dan warna merahnya. Apa kau melihat mobil Ferrari merah disaat kau berjalan kesini?" Tanya Naruto, Ran menggeleng, "Berarti kasusnya memang sangat penting kalau mobilnya bisa menghilang secepat itu…" Naruto menjawab.

Ran, tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Naruto, mempercayai semuanya dengan mudah. Ran mendengar suatu bunyi di belakang meja, dan langsung memandang meja dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Siapa disana?" Tanya Ran.

Professor Agasa terlihat panik, dan mencoba menghalangi Ran, "Ehehehe… A-apa maksudmu Ran-kun? Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Ucap Professor Agasa sambil tersenyum paksa. Sementara di belakang, Shinichi terlihat panik, dan mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Sementara Naruto menghela nafasnya dan kemudian memijit dahinya, _'Kalau seperti itu, tentu saja Ran makin curiga… Lagipula, toh, cepat atau lembat, mereka berdua akan bertemu.' _Pikir Naruto.

Dan benar saja, Ran menemukan Shinichi yang mengecil. Shinichi yang mengecil kini memakai kacamata, yang Naruto ketahui, adalah kacamata Yusaku Kudo. Mereka melihat satu sama lain. Ran melihat ke arah Shinichi yang mengecil dengan penasaran, sementara Shinichi memandang Ran dengan gerogi, dan senyum paksa.

"KAWAII!" Ran memeluk Shinichi, menekan dadanya ke wajah Shinichi. Shincihi terlihat seperti menyukainya. Naruto memberikan deatglare dan Killing Intent pada Shinichi, membuat Shinichi tersenyum gerogi ke arahnya, tetapi, Ran seperti tidak sadar bahwa Naruto mengeluarkan killing Intent.

Setelah menurunkan Shinichi, Ran menanyakan Shinichi siapa namanya. Shinichi terlihat gerogi dan tampak bingung, sampai akhirnya, Shinichi berkata Conan Edogawa. Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar nama itu. Tentu saja, ia langsung tahu bahwa nama itu terinspirasi dari dua author Novel misteri.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, tentu saja Shinichi pasti akan memakai nama yang berhubungan dengan misteri.

Setelah itu, akhirnya Ran melepaskan Shinichi, yang sekarang bernama Conan, dan mengobrol dengan professor Agasa, menanyakan segala hal tentang Conan.

Dan kini, hanya Conan dan Naruto yang di belakang sementara Professor Agasa dan Ran mengobrol.

Naruto melihat ke arah Conan, "Jadi, Edogawa Conan. Apa yang harus kutuliskan tentang latar belakangmu?" Tanya Naruto ke arah Conan sambil menaikan alisnya.

Conan terlihat berpikir dahulu, "Hm, Edogawa Conan. Selama 3 tahun, tinggal di Amerika. Orang tuaya sedang dalam bisnis panjang, dan akhirnya pindah ke kampung halaman mereka, Jepang. Sayangnya, mereka baru saja meninggal, dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Selama itu, aku ada di bawah asuhan Professor Agasa yang merupakan teman baik orang tuaku." Jelas Conan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Terdengar bagus," Ucapnya. Selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua diam, "Kau tahu, organisasi itu, kalau bisa aku deskripsikan, mereka mirip Scowrer."

Conan mengangguk, "Dari deskripsi yang kau bilang, aku sudah mengira begitu."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Professor Agasa menyatakan bahwa Conan akan tinggal bersama Ran. Dan, sekalian menyelidiki tentang Organisasi Hitam, tetapi tentu saja, alasan itu tidak diketahui Ran.

Naruto sudah pulang terlebih dahulu, menyatakan ini sudah malam, dan ia masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan rumah, jadi, meninggalkan Ran dan Conan sendirian.

…

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia kemudian menjalankan rutin pagi seperti biasanya. Senam selama beberapa menit, mandi, memakai seragam, sarapan di tempat Ran, lalu pergi ke Ekoda.

Naruto kini sudah memakai seragam laki-laki Ekoda, yang berwarna hitam semua. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya, dan kemudian menutupnya kembali dan menguncinya, dan memasukan kuncinya ke dalam tasnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah ke pintu ruangan yang ada di sampingnya, dan kemudian membukanya, "Ohayou." Sapanya.

Di depannya, ia melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa ia lihat setiap paginya. Ran berpakaian dengan rapi, Mouri-jii-san terlihat masih ngantuk dan berantakan. Tetapi, ada satu orang lagi. Yaitu, Conan Edogawa. Shinichi yang mengecil. Ia baru ingat bahwa Shinichi sekarang tinggal bersama Ran.

Setelah menjawab sapaan 'Ohayou' dari Ran dengan anggukan, ia duduk di meja makan, dan menunggu masakan Ran siap.

Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah Conan yang memandangnya dengan flat, "Jadi, Conan, bukan? Bagaimana malam pertamamu disini?" Tanya Naruto, mencoba membuat percakapan dengan Conan.

"Neh, sangat baik, Naruto-nii-chan! Ran-nee-chan sangat baik padaku!" Jawab Conan sambil tersenyum dengan gaya childsih. Naruto terkagum dengan gaya actingnya. Kalau ia tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah Shinichi, ia sudah mengira bahwa Conan adalah anak innocent yang childsih.

Kogoro melihat ke arah Naruto, dan kemudian ke arah Conan, dan kemudian ke arah Naruto lagi, "Kalian mengenal satu sama lain?" Tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku bertemunya kemarin bersama Ran," Jawab Naruto, Conan mengangguk semangat.

Pada akhirnya, sarapan mereka seperti biasa-biasa saja.

Dan sekarang, Naruto kini berjalan bersama Conan. Topi baseballcap trademarknya sudah ada di kepalanya, menutupi mata birunya. Tangan kanannya ada di sakunya, selama tangan kirinya memegang tas yang berbentuk koper di pundaknya. Ran, pergi beda arah dari Naruto dan Conan karena SMA Teitan tidak sejalan dengan SMA Ekoda.

Conan, berjalan bersama Naruto karena Ia tidak tahu harus apa, dan wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"Jadi, Kudo, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan.

Conan mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu, "Mungkin mengunjungi Professor Agasa… Dan menghabiskan waktu di rumahku membaca novel Sherlock Holmes…" Jawab Conan.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Kau sudah tahukan bahwa semua novel Sherlock Holmesmu itu sudah kau baca semua?" Tanya Naruto. Conan mengangguk. Naruto hanya sweatdrop, "Kau tahu Shinichi, kau harus seperti anak seusiamu, kau tahu? Bertingkah childish, hyperactive.. dan lain-lainnya…" Naruto menggumam, "Dan juga, kau juga harus kembali ke SD, kau tahu?"

Dengan itu, Conan membeku di tempat. Ekspresi horror terlihat di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian memasuki bus yang sudah datang, meninggalkan Conan yang masih membeku, ia menyeringai.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, ia bisa mendengar teriakan "NOOO!" Terdengar. Ia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu, selama penumpang lainnya menatap aneh ke arahnya.

…

**-Ekoda Highschool-**

Naruto selalu menginginkan pagi yang damai. Tiada orang yang menganggu, melihat pemandangan, dan mungkin membaca beberapa buku sebelum akhirnya bel berdering.

Tetapi sayangnya, impiannya untuk pagi yang damai tidak pernah tersampai. Baru saja ia membuka pintu kelasnya, ia hampir terkena lemparan pel yang melayan ke arahnya. Kalau bukan karena reaksi yang cepat, ia mungkin sudah terkena pel itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Kaito dan Aoko kejar-kejaran di kelas. Lebih tepatnya, Aoko mengejar Kaito sambil melempar apapun benda yang ada di dekatnya, sementara Kaito menghindarinya dengan mudah sambil tersenyum seperti idiot. Ini sudah menjadi kejadian rutin di kelas. Para murid kelas lainnya pun melihat itu dengan biasa-biasa saja.

Naruto masih bingung apakah mereka benar-benar remaja berusia 17 tahun, atau arwah anak-anak 5 tahun yang terperangkap di tubuh remaja berusia 17 tahun.

Iapun berjalan sambil menghela nafasnya, sambil sekali-kali harus menghindar karena lemparan Aoko. Sepertinya, mereka belum sadar kalau ia ada disini.

Ia duduk di mejanya, yang berada tepat di samping jendela, dan di depan kursi Kaito. Ia melihat koran di meja Kaito, dan tanpa izin darinya, langsung mengambil koran itu.

Entah kenapa, ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat headline korannya. Pantas saja Kaito tersenyum seperti idiot, dan mengangguk Aoko. Kadang, kalau Kaito terlalu senang, ia suka menjahili Aoko, entah kenapa.

"Kaito Kid Mengincar Blue Shed?" Ucapnya dengan nada bingung. Ini adalah berlian yang sangat mahal. Berlian itu berwarna biru, dan ukurannya cukup besar daripada berlian lainnya.

Ucapannya seperti menarik perhatian Kaito dan Aoko. Kaito langasung saja mengambil koran yang ada di tangan Naruto. Naruto asumsikan, bahwa Kaito belum membacanya, karena tadi ia juga melihat korannya masih dilipat.

"Yeah! Pertunjukan Kid lagi! Kuharap ia bisa menendang ayahmu, Ahoko!" Seru Kaito, sambil menyulurkan lidahnya pada Aoko.

Aoko seperti terlihat kesal, dan menjitak Kaito di kepalanya, "Bakaito! Dia itu hanya seorang pencuri!" Aoko kemudian merobek-robek koran itu, "Ayahku akan menangkapnya!" Serunya.

Sebelum argumen mereka dapat dilanjutkan, pintu kelas terbuka, "5 menit, 47 detik, dan 16 milidetik sebelum bel. Kurasa aku tidak telat," Ucap seseorang dengan nada yang terdengar arrogant. Ia mempunyai rambut blonde rapi, dan mata biru seperti Naruto. Itu adalah teman lama Naruto, Hakuba Saguru.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Saguru, setahunya, Saguru sedang menginvestigasi kasus di Osaka, dan tidak akan kembali selama beberapa hari. Aoko menyapa Saguru dengan semangat seperti biasanya, sementara Kaito terlihat gerogi di dekat Saguru.

"O-Ohayou, Hakuba…" Sapa Kaito dengan gerogi.

Saguru terlihat suka dengan ekspresi Kaito. Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua berargumen kembali, ditambah dengan Aoko yang kadang juga ikut berargumen dengan Kaito.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang. Kami, kenapa ia harus terperangkap dengan orang seperti mereka? Naruto membantingkan wajahnya ke meja,

'_Kurasa, hidupku tidak pernah simple. Great… Just great…'_

_**To Be Continued..**_

**A/N: **Hehehehe… Jarang banget kan ada Naruto/DC Crossover? Fanfiction DC kebanyakan romance semua sih, ga ada adventure. Aku pengen buat Fanfic DC yang genrenya Adventure, dan entah kenapa aku terpikir ide ini. Entahlah.

Untuk pairing, pairingnya Naruto/Shiho, atau mungkin Naruto/Sera.

Shiho akan diintroduksi dalam chapter sebelumnya. Kalau dapet review yang lumayan banyak, mungkin aku bakal lanjutin fic ini, karena aku gatau fic ini banyak yang suka apa engga, terelbih lagi, ada yang baca Naruto/DC crossover atau enggak.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Ai Haibara

**To Hunt The Shadows**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Ai Haibara

* * *

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Masih merasakan kantuk tadi malam. Yap, semuanya gara-gara Kuroba. Kemarin, ia terus diganggu Kuroba soal berlian yang ia curigai sebagai Pandora ketika melihat cahayanya di bulan.

Berlian yang dilihat Naruto diketahui bernama Purple Ocean. Dan kini, ia terpaksa membantu Kaito untuk menghack beberapa sistem gedung itu. Dan, pertunjukan Kaito dimulai jam 12 malam, dan selesai jam 2 malam. Dan ternyata, berlian itu bukanlah Pandora.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lagi, USB-nya ia tinggalkan di rumah Professor Agasa karena kemarin Naruto meminjam komputer yang ada di rumah Professor Agasa karena laptopnya sedang diperbaiki.

Oh, by the way, ini sudah beberapa bulan semenjak Shinichi mengecil dan mengambil alias Edogawa Conan. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa selalu ada kasus menghampiri Conan dan teman-temannya yang mengaku mereka adalah Detective Boys.

Dan juga, Mouri-jii-san, dibantu oleh analisis sekaligus petunjuk dari Conan, mulai semakin terkenal. Ia dikenal sebagai 'Sleeping Mouri Kogoro' karena ia melakukan analisisnya seperti sedang tidur, tetapi, Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan sesungguhnya, beberapa bulan ini Naruto semakin sibuk di sekolah, dan tidak selalu bersama Conan dan Mouri-jii-san untuk memecahkan kasus.

Dan juga, Conan sepertinya selalu menjadi magnet bahaya. Ia selalu berada di area pembunuhan setiap kasus terjadi. Bahkan beberapa anggota kepolisian sudah mengenal namanya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia sudah menduga, bahwa Shinichi adalah magnet kasus.

Ia berdiri dari kasurnya. Ia kemudian melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Foto keluarganya. Di depannya, ada dirinya yang terlihat berumur 5 tahun. Memakai baju tuxedo rapi, dan tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil memberi tanda 'peace'. Di belakangnya, ada kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya, Uzumaki Minato, yang memakai pakaian sama sepertinya, tetapi jasnya tidak dikancing, dan sedikit memberi penampilan berantakan. Ia tersenyum kecil ke arah kamera. Di samping ayahnya, ada ibunya. Rambut hitam kemerahannya tergerai di belakang. Ia memakai dress berwarna putih, dan tersenyum ke arah kamera, kedua tangannya ada di pundak Naruto. Latar belakang foto itu adalah di taman bermain yang ada di Amerika.

Naruto tersenyum sedih mengingat keluarganya. Ayahnya, adalah rolemodelnya. Ia selalu ingin mernjadi seperti ayahnya. Menjadi detektif. Dan, ayahnya juga selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama dirinya, walaupun di kantornya, ia tetap dibawa oleh ayahnya.

Dan tentu saja, ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya sesuatu. Semua yang dikatakan ayahnya ia masukan ke dalam hati.

Ada beberapa kata ayahnya yang sangat Naruto masukan ke dalam hati, dan menjadi prinsipnya. Ia masih ingat kata-kata itu sampai sekarang untuk membantu investigasinya..

"_Naruto-kun, here, let me tell you something. Behind every smile, there is cunning face." _

Dibalik setiap senyuman, ada sebuah wajah licik. Itu mengajarkan Naruto bahwa jangan lihat seseorang dari penampilannya. Ayahnya mengucapkan itu saat menginvestigasi salah satu kasus pembunuhan. Kebetulan Naruto ada disana. Seseorang yang gerogi, dan selalu tersenyum tanpa alasan di sekitar investigator, selalu mempunyai kunci kasus. Dan, setelah ayahnya mengatakan itu, ia langsung melakukan hipotesis di depan polisi seperti biasanya, dan mendapatkan pelakunya.

"_Naruto-kun, There will be a few times in your __life__ when all your instincts will tell you to do something, something that defies logic, upsets your plans, and may seem crazy to others. When that happens, you do it. Listen to your instincts and ignore everything else. Ignore logic, ignore the odds, ignore the complications, and just go for it."_

Itu adalah saat Naruto berumur 6 tahun. Tepat satu hari sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir ayahnya yang ia ucapkan padanya sebelum ia tidur malam itu. Dan ia tak tahu kenapa, tetapi dari kata-kata ayahnya itu, ia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Ia tersenyum sedih kembali. Itu semua adalah masa lalu. Sekarang adalah tugas Naruto untuk melanjutkan tugas kedua orang tuanya. Membongkar Organisasi Hitam, dan membawa mereka ke hukum.

Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, dan mandi selama beberapa menit. Ini masih jam 6 pagi. Masih ada 2 jam sebelum masuk sekolah. Ia membuat sarapannya di dapurnya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Ran.

Setelah itu, ia, dengan seragam SMA Ekoda, keluar apartemennya.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan ke arah rumah Professor Agasa untuk mengambil USBnya. Topi baseball capenya terlihat menghalangi kantung mata yang terbentuk di bawah mata Naruto.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia kini berada di depan rumah Professor Agasa. Ia membuka gerbang rumah Professor, dan kemudian berjalan ke pintu rumah professor. Ia mengetuk pintunya sebentar.

Dari dalam, ia mendengar Professor Agasa berteriak, "Sebentar!" Dan kemudian beberapa detik kemudian Professor Agasa membuka pintunya. Professor Agasa sedikit terlihat terkejut ketika mengetahui Naruto yang ada di depannya. "Eh, Naruto-kun? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Professor Agasa.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Maaf Professor, tetapi USB milikku tertinggal semalam," Ucap Naruto.

Professor Agasa terlihat mengusap dagunya, dan kemudian berteriak "Oh!" Naruto menatapnya sambil menaikan alisnya. "Ohya, aku ingat! Semalam aku melihat USBmu tergeletak di meja. Aku tahu itu adalah milikmu, jadi aku simpan. Masuklah, aku akan ambilkan!"

Naruto memasuki rumah Professor Agasa. Rumah Professor Agasa bisa dibilang luas, dan terlihat sekali aura seorang scientist ditempat ini. Berbagai pajangan benda buatan Professor dipajang di beberapa tempat.

Professor Agasa memimpinnya ke ruang tamu, dimana Naruto bertemu seorang gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu mempunyai ekspresi wajah yang neutral, mempunyai rambut coklat kemerahan.

"Oh, Naruto, ini adalah Haibara Ai." Professor Agasa memperkenalkan, dan kemudian langsung pergi ke ruangannya.

Ai hanya mengangguk ke arah Naruto, walaupun terlihat mengobservasinya lebih lama. Ketika Naruto, melihat secara detail, matanya kemudian melebar. Haibara Ai sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang Naruto kenal. Teman masa kecil Naruto saat ia masih di Amerika.

"….Miyano Shiho?" Pikirnya, secara tidak sadar, ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Mata Ai melebar dengan shock dan kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan takut. "Si-siapa kau?!"

Mata Naruto kemudian juga melebar dengan shock. Apa benar ini Shiho? Kalau iya, kenapa ia masih anak-anak? Pikiran itu terus berada di pikiran Naruto. Tetapi, pertama, ia harus menenangkan Shiho terlebih dahulu.

"Shiho? Apa itu kau? Apa kau ingat aku? Namaku Namikaze Naruto, tetapi mungkin kau lebih mengenalku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto.

Mata Ai kembali shock, "Na-naruto?!" Tanyanya dengan shock.

Naruto mengangguk, dan kemudian duduk di samping Ai, atau yang lebih ia kenal sebagai Shiho. Ia menghela nafasnya. Oh kami, kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah selalu damai? Ia selalu ingin hidup damai tanpa masalah.

"Na-naruto? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto harus tertawa kecil, karena tidak biasanya ia melihat Miyano Shiho wajahnya selalu tanpa emosi, membuat emosi sangat shock seperti ini. Shiho terlihat bingung melihat responnya, "Kau tahu, itu sangat lucu ketika melihat kau sangat shock seperti itu, padahal biasanya kau selalu terlihat emotionless." Naruto bercanda, tetapi, Shiho hanya memberinya glare. "Aku mengikuti Program Perlindungan Saksi, kau tahu. Aku harus mengganti namaku, profilku, dan semuanya, dan kemudian tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan teman-temanku lagi. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku pergi ke Jepang." Jelas Naruto.

Shiho terlihat tersenyum sedikit. Dulu, mungkin ia akan memeluk Naruto sampai mati, tetapi sekarang, ia sudah menjadi wanita yang dingin. Semuanya karena _mereka. _"Aku menangisi kematianmu selama seminggu dan mengunci diriku di kamarku beberapa hari, kau tahu." Ucap Shiho lembut.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu Shiho. Saat itu, ia berumur 6 tahun, dan beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian 'itu' terjadi.

* * *

_Flasback_

_Naruto berdiri, di samping ibunya dan ayahnya. Hari ini, rekan kerja ayahnya, yang ayahnya ceritakan bernama keluarga Miyano akan datang kesini. Mereka akan melakukan kerja sama, dan menginap satu minggu di rumah ini. Ayahnya juga bilang bahwa Keluarga Miyano adalah keluarga scientist. Ayahnya juga bilang bahwa Keluarga Miyano juga mempunyai dua anak. Dua-duanya adalah perempuan, dan Naruto bisa bermain dengannya. _

"_Ne, Tou-chan, sebenarnya, kerja sama apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dengan Tuan Miyano?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. _

_Minato hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto, "Bisnis kepolisian Naruto-kun!" Ucapnya, membuat Naruto cemberut dan Kushina tertawa kecil._

_Beberapa detik kemudian, bel rumah terdengar. Minato langsung saja membuka pintu, dan menunjukan sebuah keluarga. Yang pertama, adalah laki-laki, yang dari penampilannya, adalah orang jepang. Dan yang kedua, adalah wanita yang sangat jelas adalah orang Amerika. Lalu ada anak perempuan, yang terlihat lebih tua daripada Naruto. Ia mempunyai wajah yang manis, dan rambut hitam. Lalu yang kedua, anak perempuan yang seumuran Naruto, mempunyai rambut coklat kemerahan._

_Minato dan Miyano yang laki-laki terlihat bersalaman, sementara Kushina menyapa Nona Miyano dengan ala perempuan. _

_Minato kemudian menunjukan pada Naruto, "Naruto-kun, perkenalkan darimu." Suruh Minato._

_Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum pada para tamu, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Senang bertemu anda, Tuan Miyano, Nona Miyano." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. _

_Tuan Miyano dan Nona Miyano tersenyum pada Naruto. "Senang bertemumu juga, Naruto-kun. Namaku Miyano Atsushi, ini," Atsushi menunjukan pada wanita di sebelahnya, "adalah istriku, Miyano Elena. Lalu mereka berdua, adalah anakku. Yang kiri Miyano Akemi, dan yang kanan Miyano Shiho." Atsushi memperkenalkan._

_Naruto tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Akemi melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, sementara Shiho hanya tersenyum tipis pada Naruto. _

_Sejak saat itu, pertemanan Naruto dan Shiho dimulai. Tak disangka, mereka mempunyai banyak persamaan. Mereka sama-sama suka Physhicology, Science, dan lain-lainnya. Satu minggu itu adalah satu minggu terindah untuk Naruto. _

_Naruto selalu bermain dengan Shiho, dan bahkan belajar bersama Shiho. Ia juga berteman dengan kakak Shiho, Akemi. Dulu, Naruto dan Shiho adalah biang masalah, dan kadang selalu melakukan sesuatu yang jahil, pada pelayan rumah, atau ibu dan ayah Naruto. Minato dan Kushina juga sering pergi bersama Ibu dan Ayah Shiho, jadi, Naruto, Shiho, dan Akemi selalu bertiga di rumah bersama pelayan._

_Jika Naruto dan Shiho adalah biang masalah, Akemi yang suka menceramahi mereka berdua, dan berakting seperti ibu yang memarahi anaknya. _

_Setelah Shiho dan Akemi pulang, Naruto selalu berkirim surat bersama Shiho dan Akemi juga. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ah, hari-hari yang indah. Tetapi sayangnya, setelah kejadian 'itu' Naruto tidak mendengar kabar dari mereka berdua.

Kabar terakhir yang Naruto dengan adalah beberapa hari yang lalu, kabar tentang kematian Akemi yang membuat Naruto sangat shock. Naruto sudah menanyakan detailnya pada Shinichi, yang terkait kasus itu, tetapi tanpa mengatakan bahwa ia terkait pada Akemi.

"Jadi, Shiho, apa yang terjadi dengan.. tubuhmu?" Tanya Naruto, sedikit awkward.

Shiho menghela nafasnya lagi. Oh, ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang.

Tetapi, sebelum Shiho menjelaskan, Professor Agasa datang, membawa USB Naruto di tangannya, "Ah, Naruto-kun! Ini sudah kutemukan!" Seru Professor Agasa, meletakan USB-nya di meja di depan Naruto.

Professor Agasa kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto, dan kemudian ke Ai. Ia mengedipkan matanya, "Oh, kalian berdua sedang mengobrol, Ai-kun, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Professor Agasa.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Ya. Aku.. kenal secara personal dengan Shiho." Ucap Naruto.

Professor Agasa tersenyum, "Bagusah kalau begitu… EH?! SHIHO?! Kau mengenalnya?!" Tanya Professor Agasa yang kaget.

Shiho hanya menghela nafasnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Kita… bisa dibilang sahabat saat kecil. Dan sekarang aku bingung kenapa tubuh Shiho seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Shiho menghela nafasnya lagi, ia kemudian menjelaskan berkata bahwa ia adalah anggota Organisasi Hitam. Ia sebenarnya dikirim kesini untuk memeriksa apakah Kudo Shinichi masih hidup atau tidak. Shiho tahu bahwa Shinichi masih hidup, tetapi tidak memberitahukannya kepada Organisasi Hitam. Semua dimulai saat Akemi ingin hidup bebas dari genggaman Organisasi Hitam bersama Shiho. Organisasi Hitam, yang tidak ingin melepaskannya, memberi Akemi syarat. Ia harus merampok 10 Milliar. Organisasi Hitam yakin bahwa Akemi tidak berhasil, tetapi, ternyata Akemi berhasil. Saat Akemi ingin memberi uangnya pada Gin, salah satu anggota Organisasi Hitam, ia langsung dibunuh oleh pistol.

Tidak ingin Shiho balas dendam, Organisasi Hitam memutuskan untuk mengeleminasinya. Ingin bunuh diri, Shiho meminum obat buatannya sendiri, APTX 4869, yang juga diminum oleh Shinichi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa badannya mengecil, memanfaatkan itu, ia lari dari organisasi hitam, dan kemudian ditemukan oleh professor Agasa.

Selama mendengarkan itu, mata Naruto melebar. Ia tidak menyangka Shiho adalah anggota Organisasi Hitam. Tetapi, ia tidak marah. Ia tahu Shiho dipaksa untuk menjadi anggotanya. Satu keuntungannya adalah, satu petunjuk pada Organisasi Hitam!

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kenapa hidupku selalu tidak bisa tenang," Protes Naruto, ketika mendengar cerita Shiho. "Shiho… Apa kau tahu seseorang di Organisasi itu, yang mendapat kodenama Anokata?" Tanya Naruto.

Mata Shiho melebar dengan shock. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto, "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu dia?!" Tanyanya dengan suara tinggi, dan dengan nada takut.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika mendapat rekasi negatif dari Shiho. "Dia… dia yang membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san…" Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Shiho kemudian agak tenang, "Dia… dia adalah pemimpin Organisasi. Tidak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya, dan wajah aslinya. Jika ia benar-benar membunuh orangtuamu.. Pasti orangtuamu sangat berbahay bagi Organisasi jika sampai dia sendiri yang menanganinya. Biasanya dia menyuruh Gin, atau Vermouth untuk melayaninya.." Jelas Shiho.

Naruto kemudian mengangguk, dan lalu berdiri. Ia melihat ke arah jamnya, "Sepertinya aku telat. Shiho, apakah kau akan pegi ke SD Teitan?" Tanya Naruto. Shiho mengangguk. Naruto kemudian menyeringai, "Shinichi pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa, dan senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Shiho." Dengan itu Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu, sebelum mendengar suara Shiho yang terdengar seperti bisikan,

"Kau juga, Uzumaki-kun."

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan lelah ke arah rumahnya. Besok adalah Sabtu, yang berarti, akhirnya Naruto bisa istirahat. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Ran dahulu, karena dia jarang melihat Ran karena sibuk.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto kini sudah berada di depan gedung Apartemennya dan Ran. Ia masuk, dan kemudian menaiki tangga.

Ia mengetuk pintunya sekali, dan langsung membukanya.

Di dalam, ia melihat Mouri-jii-san, seperti biasa membaca koran di meja kerjanya. Ran terlihat kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Mouri-jii-san, Ran." Sapanya.

Ran langsung lari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, "Naruto-kun!" Serunya. Ia memeluk Ran kembali. Ran kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau darimana saja? Setiap aku ke kamarmu, kau selalu tidak ada. Aku kira kau menghilang seperti Shinichi…" Mengucapkan nama Shinichi, Ran kemudian menjadi sedih.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan anak detektif itu saja Ran," Terdengar suara Kogoro di belakang. "Lebih baik kau bersama Naruto saja. Kalau itu, aku setuju!" Seru Kogoro.

Naruto hanya facepalmed mendengar itu, sementara Ran hanya cemberut sambil blushing. Ia memasuki ruangannya, dan kemudian melihat ke sekeliling, melihat absennya seorang anak yang memakai kacamata. "Ohya, dimana Conan?" Tanyanya melihat ke sekeliling.

Ran memasang wajah khawatir, "Entahlah, dia tidak pulang. Mungkin bermain bersama Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun dan Ayumi-chan," Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku akan menelfon Conan," Katanya, ia kemudian keluar ruangan lagi untuk mendapatkan privasi untuk menelfon.

Ia membuka handphonenya. Ia kemudian membuka kunci handphonenya, dan kemudian ke menu kontak. Ia tekan nama 'Edogawa Conan'.

"_Naruto!" _Terdengar suara Conan yang terengah-engah.

Naruto menaikan alisnya. Kalau begini, pasti ada masalah. Tentu saja.. Shinichi selalu dikelilingi masalah, _"Ada apa Shinichi?" _Tanyanya.

"_Tolong telfon polisi! Aku menemukan 'mereka'! Mereka mencetak uang palsu di sekitar Beika. Aku menemukan tempat mereka, dan datang kesini secepatnya! Alamatnya (A/N: Aku lupa alamat gedungnya. Dan btw, kasus ini di chapter 176/177.)"_

Naruto menghela nafasnya, _"Kau itu magnet masalah, kau tahu itu, Shinichi? Aku akan menelfon Inspektur Megure, dan aku akan ada disana dalam.. 10 menit. Coba jangan terlibat dalam masalah sampai aku datang." _Dengan itu, Naruto langsung menelfon Inspektur Megure, dan kemudian lari ke arah tempat Conan.

* * *

**-With Conan-**

Setelah Conan selesai menelpon Naruto, ia kembali ke Kantor Polisi dimana ia meninggalkan Detective Boys dan Haibara Ai. Setelah sampai disana, matanya melebar ketika melihat bahwa mereka tidak ada.

Ia kemudian menanyakan pada polisi disana tempat keberadaan mereka.

"Mereka masuk ke gedung itu," Polisi itu menunjuk ke gedung yang Conan asumsikan adalah tempat kerja Organisasi Hitam.

Mata Conan melebar, dan langsung berlari ke sana. Ia menaiki tangga, _'Sialan, Genta dan yang lain!' _Pikirnya. Ia kemudian mencepatkan larinya, dan kini berada di depan pintu. Ia mendengar percakapan Genta dan Ayumi di dalam.

'_Hah.. Mereka kelihatannya aman…' _Ia kemudian mulai merentangkan tangannya untuk membuka knop pintu, _'Baiklah, Aku harus buru-buru dan mengeluarkan mereka dari tempat ini…' _Tetapi, sebelum Conan dapat menyentuh knop pintu, ia merasakan mulut pistol ditempelkan di kepalanya.

Matanya kemudian melebar. Pria, sekitar 40 tahunan, menodongkan pistolnya ke Conan, "Permainan Detektifmu sudah selesai, anak kecil…"

* * *

**-With Detective Boys-**

"Hey lihat ini!" Seru Mitsuhiko, mengambil sebuah cetakan uang yang berjumlah 10.000 Ryo.

"Wow, banyak sekali uangnya!" Seru Genta terkagum-kagum.

"Wah, keren!" Ayumipun juga terkagum-kagum.

Genta kemudian menghampirki cetakan itu, dan kemudian melihatnya dengan mata kagum, "Dengan uang sebanyak ini, aku bisa beli lele goreng sebanyak yang kumau…" Ucap Genta.

Mitsuhiko mengobservasi cetakan uang itu lagi dengan teliti, dan matanya menangkap sesuatu, "Sebentar, uang ini kelihatan aneh.. Mata kiri Yukichi Fukuzawa menghilang…" Ucap Mitsuhiko dengan bingung.

"Seperti sebuah boneka," Ucap sebuah suara, dan pintu di belakang Detective Boys terbuka, menampilkan 4 orang. Satu, adalah wanita yang mempunyai rambut blonde dan memakai topi besar dan pakaian serba hitam. Orang itu yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "kedua mata bisa terselesaikan jika permintaan uangnya semakin banyak… Dan, saat uang palsunya selesai.." Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah diinterupsi kembali.

"Toshiya!" Seru pria berbaju putih, dan berambut hitam rapi yang diikat. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kakak!" Balas Toshiya, yang bersama Detective Boys. Ia terlihat seperti karbon kopi orang itu.

Dua pria yang bersama wanita itu, kemudian menangkap Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, dan Genta.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak Mitsuhiko, berusaha lepas dari genggaman pria yang menangkapnya.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Genta yang juga berusaha lepas dari genggaman pria yang menangkapnya.

Kakak Toshiya, melihat ini, kemudian menatap sang perempuan dengan pandangan memohon, "To-tolong lepaskan anak-anak itu! Aku tidak akan bekerja sama jika kalian semakin…" Kakak Toshiya memohon, air matanya sudah keluar.

"Relax, _boy… _Aku akan menyimpan adikmu sebagai sandera terakhir.." Ucap wanita itu sambil menyeringai. "Bawa perempuan itu kesini!" Suruh wanita itu pada anak buahnya. Anak buahnya kemudian membawa Ayumi yang menangis mendekat ke wanita itu. Wanita itu sudah mempunyai pistol di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Kakak Toshiya dengan teriak. Sedikit panik ketika melihat pistolnya diarahkan ke Ayumi.

"Untuk mempercepat kerjamu, tentu saja. Kau akan semakin termotivasi jika salah satu dari anak-anak ini mati, ya kan?" Ucap wanita itu.

"CONAN! TOLONG!" Teriak Ayumi yang kini sudah menangis keras.

Wanita itu hanya menyeringai mendengar ini, "Oh, Conan? Maksudmu anak empat mata yang berada di tangga? Sayang sekali dia sudah mati," Ucap wanita itu. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Ayumi yang masih menangis, "Dan, terimakasih padaku, kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi," Lanjutnya. Ingin menekan pelatuk pistolnya, "Farewell, Little missie."

Tetapi, sebelum wanita itu menembak, terdengar suara tembakan, dan pistol wanita itu terlempar dari tangannya. Terlihat di pistol itu ada Kartu AS Scopen yang menancap di pistol itu. Wanita itu terlihat takut sekaligus marah. Ia menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka di sampingnya, "Siapa itu?!" Tanyanya dengan teriak.

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, menunjukan seorang laki-laki berambut blonde spiky yang tertutup dengan topinya. Ia memakai seragam sekolah berwarna hitam. Di tangannya, ada pistol berwara putih yang terlihat dimodifikasi. Di sampingnya, ada Conan yang menyeringai ke wanita itu.

'_Huh… Untung saja aku meminta dibuatkan pistol yang sama seperti Kuroba.. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berterimakasih padamu Kuroba,' _Batin Naruto.

"Seperti sebuah boneka? Jangan membuatku tertawa," Ucap Conan.

"Mata kiri Yukichi Fukuzawa menghilang adalah karena painternya rusak," Naruto melanjutkan.

"Apa?" teriak wanita itu kebingungan.

"Paman berjenggot putih disana.. adalah painter yang original, bukan? Hanya karena painternya rusak sebelum pekerjaannya dapat selesai, kau menyuruh Kakak Toshiya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.. Di galeri, kau menyadari bakat melukisnya, dan kemudian kau berhasil menipu dia kesini dan kemudian menangkapnya," Jelas Conan.

"Cat yang ada di dekat mesin print, wadah dengan serbuk besi di dalamnya. Jika kau mempunyai alat-alat itu, berarti kau berencana untuk melewati Detektor Uang Palsu, benar kan? Kau berencana untuk menukarkan uang palsu yang sangat besar, dengan uang asli dengan cara _Money Exchange, _mesin di bank, pacuan kuda, dan tempat-tempat lainnya, dan kemudian pergi jauh sebelum ketahuan," Jelas Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Apa itu benar, Nona Berbaju Hitam?" Tanya Conan.

Wanita itu melebarkan matanya kaget dan sedikit takut, "Si-siapa kau?!" teriaknya lagi.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, "Namikaze Naruto, Murid SMU biasa," Ucap Naruto dengan saskartik.

"Edogawa Conan, detektif." Conan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cool, agak membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

Mata wanita itu melebar, "Mustahil! Kau sudah diurus oleh Inuyama!" Seru wanita itu, masih marah.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Nah, maksudmu lelaki gendut yang itu?" Tanya Naruto, "Dia sedang tertidur," Ucap Naruto.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat kaget. Naruto kemudian memanfaatkan itu, dan langsung menembakan pistolnya, yang mengeluarkan kartu King Hati, ke pria satu lagi, membuat pria itu pingsan karena tembakan dari kartu itu, seperti tembakan bola sepak yang ditendsang oleh Conan. Naruto menembaknya tepat di jidat orang itu, membuat dia pingsan.

Wanita itu, sangking kagetnya melepaskan pistolnya. Ai mengambil pistol itu, dan kemudian menembakannya ke arah kaca, membuat kaca itu pecah, dan topi wanita itu terbang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Anggota Kepolisianpun datang. Semua penjahatpun di tangkap. Dan, Kakak Toshiya dibebaskan.

Dan kini, Naruto sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu pada Inspektur Megure mengenai keadaan ini. Naruto berkata, saat ia berkunjung ke Apartemen Ran, ia tidak melihat Conan dimana-mana. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menelfon Conan, dan kemudian Conan meneceritakan semuanya. Ia kemudian langsung berlari kesini, dan mengalahkan semua penjahat.

Ai juga sempat dibentak Inspektur Megure karena menembakan pistol, dan kemudian menangis. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat akting Shiho.

Dan kini, saatnya pulang. Para Detective Boys sudah berjalan ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Aku akan pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa Shiho, Shinichi." Ucap Naruto, sambil berkedip ke arah Ai yang hanya menyeringai di balik tangisannya.

'_Oy oy.. Jangan panggil nama itu di depan publik…' _Pikir Conan sambil sweatdrop, tanpa sadar bahwa Ai dipanggil 'Shiho' oleh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Shiho dan Shinichi smabil menyeringai. Ia sangat ingin melihat ekspresi Shinichi ketika mengetahui siapa Shiho sebenarnya.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Duh, aku ga nyangka banyak yang suka Naruto/DC Crossover :)), aku ada dua cerita Naruto/DC Xover di laptopku lho. Yang ini, sama yang satu lagi hampir sama, tetapi bedanya Naruto masih 7 tahun, dan anggota Detective Boys.

Summarynya, Pada saat Naruto 5 tahun, ia dihajar oleh penduduk desa. Kyuubi muak, dan akhirnya ia menteleportasikan Naruto ke dunia lain, dimana Naruto ditemukan kepolisian, dan diadopsi oleh Sato Miwako. 2 Tahun kemudian, Detective Boys mendapatkan murid baru di kelas mereka. :))

Kalau mau, cerita itu bisa aku publish juga sih, dan pairingnya tetap Naruto/Ai.

Sayonara!


End file.
